Girl, It's You
by catandmouse10
Summary: She was going to leave him. Just not the way either one of them thought she would. A Jarley AU story.


A/N: I love Jake and Marley aka Jarley. They are pretty much the only reason I am watching Glee now. This will be an AU story. Jake and Marley will be a married couple. So, they aren't at McKinley anymore. Anyway, this story will be sad. I am just warning you now. There will be a major character death and you will have to read to find out who died. I hope you enjoy it and please review if you want to. I am not gonna pressure you. Anyway, let's get this show on the road. Here's the story "Girl, It's You."

Girl, It's You

Jake Puckerman sat on the edge of the bed he had once shared with the most beautiful girl in the world. In his hand was a not from her, it simply said that she was leaving him. And the funny thing is, that she did leave him. Just probably not in the way either one of them thought she would.

He had fallen in love with her the first day he met her. She had a good heart and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She had fallen for him too. He could see it in her eyes. He tried to get rid of the feeling in his heart and she waited for him to come to his senses. She didn't have to wait very long and when they had finally gotten together, Jake felt complete.

They both remained in the Glee club until the day they graduated from high school. He decided to skip college and she wanted to follow him wherever he went. Her mother wasn't happy with the idea, but she eventually gave them her blessing and they took a road trip to California.

When they arrived they discovered pretty much everyone in California wanted to be in the entertainment industry. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought. Marley worked as a waitress and Jake worked as a janitor until their dreams of super stardom came true. They had even lived in their car for awhile.

She was discovered while she was singing karaoke. There was a record executive sitting in the audience and he had fell in love with Marley's voice. He signed her to his label the next day. Marley was excited. And Jake was so proud of her. She had worked so hard for this and no one deserved it more than her.

They wrote all twelve of the songs for her debut album together. And he became the guitar player in her band. They went on tour and went on talk shows to promote the album. It seemed like the whole world loved her, just like he did. She was so amazing it was no wonder the whole world had fallen in love with her.

On a tour stop in Las Vegas, Marley turned to him in bed one night and said "Let's get married." Jake was a bit shocked at first but he was ready to marry her. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Are you ready for this?" Marley giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am or I would have said anything."

They got married the next night. The wedding was officiated by an Elvis impersonator and Marley looked like an angel in her short, white dress. Jake felt like the luckiest man in the world. He was marrying the most beautiful woman on Earth. And their witnesses were a couple they didn't know, but they had gladly agreed to at their wedding. It was an intimate affair, which both Marley and Jake were okay with.

They had only been married a few months when they saw Kitty again. She had moved to California to pursue a career in modeling. Kitty wasn't happy to see Marley, but she was happy to see Jake. That was the night she tried to get Jake to go to bed with her, but he didn't take the bait. He loved his wife and that wouldn't change. "You may not come now Jake, but you'll come soon." Jake wanted to tell Kitty she was wrong, but deep down he had a feeling she was right.

He resisted her for a few more months, but seven months into his marriage to Marley he was warming Kitty's bed. His wife didn't seem aware of the fact he was cheating on her, but it didn't mean he didn't feel like shit. He shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't stop. He just tried to keep Marley focused on her music career.

Kitty began to ask Jake if he would leave Marley for her. This wasn't a good sign, that meant Kitty was falling in love with him. And if he said that he wouldn't leave Marley for her, she would tell her everything. Kitty hate Marley, but she loved Jake more. Marley wouldn't stand for the cheating and with her out of the picture Kitty could finally have Jake all to herself.

Marley and Jake celebrated their first wedding anniversary in Las Vegas. They decided they would do this every year. Jake had asked Kitty to stay behind in California. He decided he needed to be faithful to Marley on their wedding anniversary. They ended up having an amazing time together and Jake decided to end things with Kitty when they returned to California.

The break up was hard, but Kitty took it well. Which was something that shocked the hell out of Jake. She thought she would be out for revenge. "She makes you happy," Kitty said sadly as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't compete with that.

A month later Jake and Marley were walking home. They didn't realize at the time there was a man waiting for them. This man was a crazed fan of Marley's. When they were close enough the man fired three shots. Jake was hit twice, once in the shoulder and the other shot hit him in the arm. He would survive. Marley wasn't so lucky. She was hit in the chest and it killed her instantly.

The world mourned Marley along with Jake. Flowers and messages of condolences came by the truck load it seemed. He didn't want the flowers or messages. He just wanted Marley back. Her funeral was five days later. It would be the hardest day he had ever had to get through. God had taken her away from him. The sad thing was though he didn't deserve her because he had fucked up so bad.

He sat on the edge of the bed he shared with her a few days after he laid her to rest. The white piece of paper with a message in her handwriting. He wondered how long she had known about this. Had she known the whole time? It didn't matter anymore. She was gone and he would never be able to bring her back. No matter how much he claimed he loved her.


End file.
